


Capturing the Sunrise

by clonecept



Series: Chasing the Light [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonecept/pseuds/clonecept
Summary: Sunrise is her favourite time of the day.





	Capturing the Sunrise

Sunrise is her favourite time of the day. She savours the bitter aftertaste of her single espresso as she watches the warmth of the yellow light spread its long tendrils across the city and the long shadowy fingers stretch, reaching out.

Sometimes she works through the night just to see the dawn, trying to capture all the colours of the sun with an old film camera she found at boarding school. But the photos rarely do it justice no matter how she's tried. The ephemeral light never seemed to want to be trapped in permanence.

On sleepless nights, she sits outside on the balcony, camera cradled in her lap as she waits for the moon to dim in the brilliance of the rising sun and the stars to dwindle into the ether, chasing the darkness away. She wishes it would chase her darkness away and absolve familial sins when it gently rouses her from the restless doze she's fallen into while waiting with a gnawing loneliness.

When the day wanes on after countless meeting after meeting, she wonders if there ever will be salvation or escape from the legacy she's inherited, searching the blue skies for a hint of absolution. She has worked to change everything under the sun, progress not for the sake of progress but for the sake of redemption. And when the sun returns to its rightful place over the horizon with a promise, a new beginning beckons.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://clonecept.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/clonecept) or leave a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
